Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi
The Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi, is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate and become "earth" in its various forms such as dirt, mud or hardened soil. "Tsuchi" (土) is the Japanese word for "earth". It was eaten by ???. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit is considered to be powerful even for logia, as it grants its user a much wider variety of abilities, rather than just normal element control. It allows the user to control earth in its different forms, changing the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay. Such a variety is rarely seen in other Logia fruits. Indeed, this makes the Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi one of the most versatile devil fruits in existence. It allows the user to transform into the earth element at will, as well as have complete control over it. As a Logia, its wielder can let physical attacks pass through him without injury and can only be wounded with the use of Busoshoku Haki, Kairoseki or being caught off guard. The user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Jim is able to manipulate earth for both offensive and defensive purposes; be it in the form of dirt, mud, or rock-hard solid chunks. He is also able to levitate nearby pieces of earth and use them as a form of long range attack. Jim has named the majority of his attacks, some in English and some in Japanese. Attacks Some of Jim's named attacks are: *'Jiken' (地拳, Earth Fist): Jim turns his fist into hardened earth and launches it at his enemy to deliver a powerful hardened punch. He can increase the density of the earth to change the weight and thereby the destructive power of the punch. *'Earth Wall' (アース･ウォール, Āsu Uouru): Jim creates a solid wall or multiple columns of earth as a form of defence. In the presence of pre-existing earth, Jim does not even need to create the earth and can make the wall simply rise up from the ground and take the desired form. *'Landslide' (地滑り, Jisuberi): A technique only usable around an exiting source of land, Jim releases a massive wave of mud, soil and anything that was present in the soil used, including rocks, trees and even buildings. The wave moves forward at a rapid rate and like a tsunami inflicts great damage on everything in its path. Jim can change the very landscape of a region by using this attack and destroy whole towns and settlements in the blink of an eye. It is one of his more destructive abilities. *'Mud River' (マッド･リバー, Maddo Ribā): A smaller version of his Landslide attack, Jim executes a similar move with earth and mud created by him. This attack involves the release of a river of mud that flows under Jim's control. It can be made to move at speeds much faster than the Landslide technique and can strike an opponent with considerable Force. Jim can also use this technique to encase an opponent in the mud, whether it be the legs or the entire body, and then quickly solidify it to encase the target in an earthen prison. *'Ryūsha' (流砂, Quicksand): By changing the viscosity of the ground below a person Jim can create a quicksand below them and sink them into the ground. He can use this attack to imprison an opponent or even suffocate them to death. *'Tsuchideppō' (土鉄砲, Earth Gun): Jim forms a finger gun and fires a droplet of mud at the intended target with tremendous force from his index finger, its force being enough to easily pierce through people, and even buildings with ease. *'Shukuchi' (縮地, "Literally Reduced Earth"): Jim turns his body into earth and merges with the ground to travel at very high speeds. He can dissolve his body into the ground and travel and reappear at another location so fast that it almost seems like a form of teleportation. But his speed is still much slower than someone like Admiral Kizaru and even skilled Soru users can keep up with his movements. Against such opponents the only advantage that this move provides is that he has a sense of surprise with him as his opponents cannot be sure of which direction he will reappear from. While this move is a very effective one while on land, it's strength also becomes its greatest weakness as it can only be used when solid ground is present. Thus it cannot be used while at sea unless Jim uses his Mud River move to produce sufficient amounts of earth to link to his preferred destination. But as this takes time this move cannot always be effectively used in combat situations, and as such its advantages are greatly reduced while at sea. *'Mokushiroku' (黙示録, Apocalypse): Jim's ultimate attack, he summons the surrounding earth, including forests and mountains, into a single point, piling on top of one another until it creates a large sphere. A large crater is left where the earth has been collected from. This monstrous sphere can then be dropped on a target to annihilate not just him but the surrounding are as well. The crushing force of the impact is not the only to be scared of as it is just as risky for a person if he or she gets caught within the sphere while it is being made. In such a situation he or she will in all probability be crushed within the sphere itself. This attack takes some time to prepare and can also only be used in the presence of existing earth. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia